Pirate Play
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: "Come on. I came all this way for you, and I don't know how long my crew is going to be gone." ... "Ay, but I love zit when you frequent my docks, Captain Kirkland." Arthur and Francis have a sexy time together as the fearsome pirates, Captain Kirkland and Captain Bonnefoy! *YAOI*SUMT*NAUGHTY PIRATES*R&R PLZ!


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

FrancexEngland

**Pirate Play**

The strong sturdy ship known as The Unicorn, swayed gently in the sea. It rocked and swayed to and fro, causing anyone without sea legs to go running for the railing to lose their lunch.

The ships name may seem off putting, but the ship was one of the most feared vessels of the sea. Its colors were down though, for it was docked at a French port. But it didn't take a genius to see it was sailing under piracy, but why would such a ship be docked in France and not be running for the sea?

It was love.

Inside the ship's captain's quarters stood the captain of the Unicorn proudly. His large tri hat had three fluffy feathers sticking out the side, one red, one blue, and one white. He wore a long black leather coat, a belt sash across his torso that also wore a white shirt. He had on what seemed to be three belts made of bright silk and leather. He had on black pants that were tucked inside his tall, black, knee high, heeled boots. He had one of the finest, stolen, English made sword strapped to his side, and a musket strapped on the other side. He was slightly tan, had piercing green eyes, messy short blond hair, and the oddest eyebrows.

"Captain Kirkland. Zit's nice to see you again, mon cher."

The green eyed pirate nation smirked as he addressed the French nation in his cabin.

"Heh, isn't it always, Captain Bonnefoy."

The French pirate sat cross legged in the English pirate's chair behind his desk. His clothes were made of the finest materials France had to offer, though it was made by threat, which made it even better. His long, bright, robin's egg blue coat donned fancy gold embroidery. He wore a puffy cream colored shirt that was covered partly by a black leather belt sash. His pants were the same style as his coat and were tucked into tall, black, knee high, heeled boots. He had long blond hair that he always had in a neat ponytail and calming blue eyes. The hat he wore matched his clothes, it was raised on one side and semi-circled on the other side. In between the raised side and the round top of the hat was a large fluffy cream colored feather.

Captain Bonnefoy, France, was the reason the mighty pirate ship was docked.

The French pirate was one of the many great pirates out there. He was always known to accompany his fellow pirates, other than Captain Kirkland; one being a Spaniard named Captain Carriedo. Yes, they were all nations, but they could do what they willed, that is if they could continue to evade the gallows for much longer.

The British and French pirates stared at each other and rocked gently with the ship. Soon the click, click, of heeled boots on wood sounded. The British pirate walked up to his desk and put his hands on it. He eyed the French pirate in his chair hungrily.

"Come on. I came all this way for you, and I don't know how long my crew is going to be gone."

The French pirate smiled at the Brit and stood up.

"But why here? Why can't we go to my ship? Zit's so much cleaner zan yours."

The British pirate just scoffed at the idea.

"Yeah, it is, but it's disgraceful to call your ship a pirate ship. It looks like it should be in the French navy. Beside it's probably riddled with salty wenches like the last time, when you actually came to my docks."

Captain Bonnefoy laughed as he looked at the pirate. He walked out from behind the desk and came up to him, their faces only a few inches away.

"The only zalty wench I see is you, Arthur."

"I'm not the one being sought out."

Before France could even make a retort Arthur stepped forward, and captured the others lips. The French pirate wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He moved his hands up to push off the Captain's hat and ran his fingers through his short blond hair. The British pirate nation did the same, while also undoing the ribbon tying back the others hair.

The two stood out in the open of the captain's quarters. Arthur had the French pirate practically on his desk as they kissed each other hungrily. Arthur was between Francis's legs as he had the other bent over backwards on the desk. They soon parted for desperately needed air.

"God I missed that," said Captain Kirkland amusedly.

"Ay, you need to stop by more often."

"You know I can't show up like that. The crew would get suspicious, and your bloody government would soon realize that my ship frequents your docks."

The French pirate nation laughed as he heard this.

"Ay, but I love zit when you frequent my docks, Captain Kirkland."

Arthur smirked as he caught on to what the other country meant.

"Well how about I explore your docks. There sure to be something I could, plunder."

The Brit ground his hips into the other country, and he could tell the other wanted it badly. Almost a year at sea can do that to a man.

"O-Oh Arthur, you keep zat up and I'll just plunder your whole country. It's been a while zince I done that."

Captain Bonnefoy leaned forward and locked his lips with the other. He quickly slipped his tongue into the others mouth and ground his hips into the other.

"Mmm...F-Francis…"

Arthur soon the broke the kiss and pulled France back.

"If you want to top this time, then fine, but let's go to my other room."

The Frenchmen smiled and he followed the pirate to his private quarters quickly. Once the door was shut, they quickly shed their coats, and were back onto each other; collapsing backward onto the bunk that was plush and covered in red satin sheets, as they shared deep sultry kisses. They delved their tongues practically down each other throats as they ground against each other.

The two pulled apart for air, but Francis immediately went to back to kissing and then traveled down to the other pirate's neck. Kissing and nipping at his neck, leaving behind his mark.

"Ah, fuck Francis. Jus', jus' get on with it!"

Arthur bucked his hips into the other, not really up for the French nation's teasing.

"I'm topping Angleterre, I can take my time."

"To hell with you Bonnefoy!"

The Brit began to squirm under the other. He didn't come here to get teased after being at sea for almost a damned year. But Francis wasn't having it. He quickly situated himself to straddle the blond Brit's hips, and hold down his arms.

"No, Captain Kirkland, pleaze enjoy it. You alwayz do," France cooed.

The British nation blushed slightly and glared into blue eyes.

"Good. Now let'z get all zese clothes off you, no?"

Francis moved his hands to travel to the belt sash on the others torso. He undid the buckle and slipped it off. He tossed it on the floor with their coats and began undoing the belts he wore. The Brit, himself, began taking off his shirt as his French lover dealt with his belts and pants. The two discarded the shirt and belts, then Francis moved down to the boots. France took hold of the heel of the boot and the Brit's leg to slowly pull off the boot; he did the same to the other, then pulled off his pants and underwear in one go.

'_Guess he can't take his own teasing.' _

Arthur, now fully stripped, sat up and began working on Captain Bonnefoy, who was on his lap. He wasted no time in taking off all the belts first, then undoing the French pirate's pants, as France, himself, pulled off his shirt. Once the shirt was off, England rolled over, putting the French nation under him. He then pulled off the others boots and tossed them with his own. He then took off his pants and underwear, also in one go.

He laid on top of France and began kissing him passionately. Their hard cocks pressed against each other as they did so. The French blond took notice of this, and reached his hand down to stroke both of their erections. Causing the fearsome Captain Kirkland to moan into the kiss.

"B-Bloody hell, do it already you frog," he exclaimed breathlessly.

"You wound me Arthur."

Francis moved his hand from their lengths, after getting pre-cum smeared onto them. He moved them to the British pirate nation's ass, and began working in a finger. England still laid on top of France as he was prepped. He bit his lip at the slight sting of being opened up, and buried his face in the crook of Francis's neck.

"Relax mon amour."

After a while a second finger went in and England flinched, then moaned.

"I was right Kirkland. You are ze zalty wench."

The Brit bit his lip to muffle a moan, as he felt his body adjust, and enjoy the fingers moving in him.

"Sh-Shut it you bloody F-AH!"

Arthur arched his back and he felt his sweet spot get hit. The pain he felt earlier was now dull and the pleasure overrode it. France smiled and pulled out his fingers. He then went about rolling over to put the pirate on his back, but Arthur stopped him.

"No, I'm going to ride you this time."

Francis looked shocked for a moment then smiled.

"Be my guest mon chéri."

England backed up to the point of feeling Captain Bonnefoy's arousal pressing against his ass. He then lifted himself up, and with Francis's guiding hands, slid down onto it. He groaned loudly in pleasure and pain, as he sunk down onto the other pirate captain.

'_Fuck, we should have just used the lube! This feels way too much like having sex before that stuff was made; bloody hurts! But no, he wanted to be authentic, well s-'_

"A-AH!"

Arthur dug his nails into the toned and slightly hairy torso of Francis, as he was ripped from his thoughts. The French nation had bucked up into Captain Kirkland as he was thinking.

"B-Bloody hell, Francis! You daft wanker!"

"Sorry Angleterre, but I wanted you to move."

The Brit blushed a deep red and nodded his head.

'_Wanker.'_

The pirate captain began to lift his ass up and then bringing it back down. Soon getting a steady rhythm with France's help. The French blond used his hands to help push and pull Arthur, as he went up and down. Riding the French pirate perfectly.

"You feel so good Arthur!"

The tight heat that squeezed the pirate nation was just wonderful. Arthur blushed at hearing the complainant and moved faster. Moaning and nearly screaming, as his sweet spot was struck dead on.

"F-Francis!"

France marveled at England's pace, but he still wanted to have the blond under him. So he quickly rolled over, putting a surprised British pirate on his back and moving himself above him.

Before Captain Kirkland could protest in anyway, Bonnefoy began thrusting into his hole quickly. The result was a continuous stream of British curses and moans, and the rocking sounds of the pirate's bunk. It's wood framing straining under the fast thrusts and shuffling weight.

"Faster Francis! I'm close!"

Francis groaned loudly as he felt Arthur's hole constrict around him; proving that the other was getting closer. He too could feel that familiar heat pooling in his lower regions, as he thrusted hard and deep.

England clawed at his bed sheets as his back arched and his cocked twitched. He was so damn close. He let out a few more moans of the French pirate's name, which soon turned into strangled cries as he felt a hand pump his cock to completion.

Arthur arched his back, as he came onto his lovers hand and their bodies. Francis wasn't far behind either, for once he finished, Francis's seed spilled deep into him. Filling him up and oozing out past this cock.

Captain Kirkland laid limp and very sensitive. He moaned out a stretched form of Captain Bonnefoy's name as he felt him pull out. He shivered as he felt the rest of the cum leak out of his now pained backside.

The two laid on their backs panting and enjoying their sex high. Francis soon smiled and pointed up to the wood ceiling of the ship.

"Look, it's wearing off."

England looked at where France was pointing, and sure enough the wood of his beautiful ship gave way to a ceiling fan. He watched as his private room's door vanished, and the rest of his ship's captain's quarters resolved to be a normal 21st century bedroom. The only thing remaining from the glorious days of piracy were the nation's clothing on the floor. His magic had worn off.

"I miss my ship."

Arthur looked at Francis, who gave him an apologetic and understanding look.

"Ay, so do I...You zalty wench."

"Shut the hell up frog!"

Arthur rolled over to be on top of Francis and smiled at him.

"Round two, mon chéri?"

"Yes, and you're the salty wench this time," he exclaimed laughing. "No bloody lube for you either!"

* * *

**Translations:**

Angleterre - England

Mon amour - My love

Mon cher - My dear

Mon chéri - My darling

Salty wench - Prostitute

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*****I also want to apologize for any incorrections for my pirate get-up or anything. I made all their clothing up so..yeah. And yes, I got the ship name from the movie TinTin.* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
